Rise of the Masters
by tairas
Summary: kim and ron in a new place and in a new school
1. Chapter 1

My first Kim possible fanfic

First of all, I don't own any of the characters.

Second, I watch Naruto and Bleach, so some things might remind you them but it's not a crossover.

English is not my main language put I will try to minimize mistakes.

The story begins three days after the final episode, "Graduation".

Kim and Ron were finishing their meal at Bueno Nacho when Ron said bitterly, "You would think saving the world from an alien attack would make at least some colleges want you, but I guess not."

Ron was currently sulking as he had not received even a single response from any college in the world.

"Come on Ronnie, I'm sure it's just that they haven't gotten to you yet. It _has_ been only three days you know! There is no way a college wouldn't want a hero like yourself," Kim assured her boyfriend, but she was getting suspicious.

Putting suspicions aside, Kim knew she had to reassure her boyfriend that everything was okay. How do you do that? Distraction. Kim took his hand and said, "At least you get to sleep with some good company right now, right?"

Due to the Lowardian attack, Kim's house was completely destroyed. Her parents and twin brothers were invited out to her Uncle Slim and cousin Joss' ranch in Colorado. Kim could have gone too, but Ron made a much more promising invitation.

Kim then leaned over and kissed him with fervor. They didn't do anything above kissing and some publically allowed touching, but it was still spine tingling to Kim.

At the same time, two masked men burst through the door and pointed their guns towards the Manager, Ned.

"NOBODY MOVE!" One of the masked men shouted and pointed his gun towards the crowd.

"GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY YOU GOT LITTLE MAN!" The other man shouted and pointed his gun to Ned's face.

Ned just looked behind the man and said, "Don't beat him up badly okay? I just mopped the floor."

"WHAT DID YOU JUS—" The man stopped abruptly when he felt all of the air blasted out of him. He looked down to see a blonde guy with his fist right in his stomach.

He looked to his left to see his partner take a powerful kick to the head from a red headed girl and slam against the counter unconscious.

This all took place in a matter of one second for the next thing her knew, he was flying over the counter, slammed into some machine and everything went dark.

Kim jumped over the counter and looked at the man unconscious and bleeding from the mouth. Kim scowled at Ron. "Ron, you need to learn to control your power! Not everyone is a nine foot alien!"

"Sorry KP," Ron said sheepishly.

Five minutes later, the police finally arrived to see to the two unconscious crooks. The police just shook their heads and arrested the men while one of the officers offered them a ride home. Since Ron and Kim had walked to Bueno Nacho instead of taking the Sloth, they gratefully accepted the offer.

"Thank you again you two," the officer said kindly from his window after the two had gotten out. "I wish there was more guys like you."

"It was no big," Kim said with a shrug and Ron grinned.

The two quietly headed upstairs and undressed into more comfortable clothing. The two laid on the bed and next thing they knew, they were in a full blown make-out session.

They were kissing with such great passion the two failed to notice the dark figure enter through the window. It was only thanks to Rufus tactfully looking away from the two that he noticed.

With a squeak of, "Oh no", Rufus bit his human's leg to wake him from the kiss.

Ron squealed in pain and Kim was about to berate Rufus for his intrusion when she noticed the surprised dark figure. Immediately, Kim bound off the bed and attacked with a roundhouse kick.

The figure (a woman Kim instantly realized), blocked the attack with her forearm and pushed Kim away. Ron jumped into the fray unleashing a kick that looked very simian to the outside person.

The intruder dived out of the way and tried to escape out the window, but a second kick from Ron threw her off balance. She fell out the third story window, but Ron saw her roll to stop any heavy damage.

He wasn't willing to let the girl get away however, and jumped out the window. To him it wasn't much of a jump because ever since he defeated the Lowardians he found that some things that should be impossible to do were now no problem at all.

Ron stepped toward the girl (who was still on the ground) and scowled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Stoppable-san, I am not your enemy. Please forgive me for the intrusion, but I must speak to you immediately," the masked girl said and she removed her mask to reveal a _very _familiar face.

"Yori?" Ron asked incredulously as he helped the girl up. "You do know we've got a door right?"

"My sincerest apologies Stoppable-san, but our meeting was supposed to be a secret to anyone unaware of Yamanouchi," Yori explained with an apologetic bow. "There are many things I must talk to you about in absolute privacy."

Kim had decided that no one else was going to try to break in the room and slid down the gutter like a fireman pole. She approached the pair and was surprised at who the intruder was. "Yori? Is that really you?"

"My apologies Possible-san, but I must speak to Stoppable-san in private," Yori said curtly.

Kim scowled at the girl's tone and glared coldly at her. She turned around and said icily "I guess I'll head back inside then."

Ron instantly grabbed her arm and said to Yori, "Ease up Yori, you _know_ we can trust KP."

"You are right and I have done a deep dishonor in acting as if she cannot be. My apologies Possible-san," Yori apologized with a deep bow once again.

"Don't worry about it Yori," Kim said dismissively. "What's so important that only you can tell _us _about it?"

Yori took a deep breath and turned stared at the two with an extremely serious look.

"It is about your future for the next five years."

End for the first chapter.

I hope it's a good start; action, romance and mystery, that is how I will write this one.

The pairing is obviously Ron and Kim.

not all the credit is mine writer sage suports me alot and helps me expres the story in a more reader friendly writing style


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters

"What?" Ron and Kim asked confused.

"I cannot say anymore," Yori said seriously. "I have already said too much."

"How about we pick it up in the morning?" Kim asked warily. "Ron's parents are usually gone all day, so we'll be able to talk without anyone hearing us."

"That would be most…agreeable," Yori agreed.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any other extra rooms in the house." Ron smiled apologetically. "But, you're welcome to the tree house down the street."

"That is fine," Yori assured her friend. "I shall speak to you in the morning."

Yori took a few steps back and next thing Kim and Ron noticed was that she just disappeared. The two shrugged it off to a ninja thing and headed inside to continue where they left off…

Yori awoke near eight o'clock (the longest she ever slept) and headed back to the Stoppable house with great care not to be seen.

Kim fidgeted anxiously; whatever it was Yori had to say it was obviously very serious.

The two had woken up near seven o'clock and after their usual five minute make-out session, the two headed downstairs. That's where the two found themselves sitting at the dining room table too nervous to eat their breakfast.

Only Hana, who was playing with Rufus from her highchair, seemed completely at ease this morning.

The two nearly jumped out of their skins when Yori jumped out of a bush and through the window.

"So, what's going on Yori?" Ron asked as he relaxed his fighting stance and slumped back in his chair. Kim did the same thing though she looked much more embarrassed than Ron did.

"Well…First of all Stoppable-san, I wish to apologize," Yori said apologetically.

"For what now?" Ron asked scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"I am sorry for all of the worry about your current 'college sitch' as you and Possible-san put it. You see it was Yamanouchi that stopped you from receiving your admittance letters."

"WHAT?" Kim screamed in furious shock as Ron stared at Yori in dumbfounded confusion. "Why would you do that?"

"How do I explain this properly?" Yori muttered to herself nervously. "The thing is Possible-san…We, as in Sensei and Yamanouchi, wished for Stoppable-san to hear a different invitation before choosing a college."

"And…And, what would that be?" Ron asked quietly.

"I wish to invite you to come and study the way of Ninjutsu at Yamanouchi…And, I would also like to extend the invitation to you as well Possible-san," Yori explained.

"Me too?" Kim asked surprised, but interested.

"Indeed, I believe it most wise to invite someone of the second level to come join us."

"What do you mean 'second level'?" Ron asked.

"At Yamanouchi, there are six levels of warriors in all. First there are students like you were when you visited us for the first time. Second are the fighters which Possible-san and you as well Stoppable-san fall under, but only for unarmed combat. Third are the captains, the fourth are the Special Forces and the fifth are the masters. The final and strongest level is the headmaster of the school."

"We'll have to think about it, right KP?" Ron asked his girl and she nodded in agreement.

"In any case, I should also let you know that if do agree to join us then Hana-chan must come as well," Yori informed them.

"I-I see…There is no way Hana could st—"

BOOM

The front door blasted open and two ninjas burst into the room.

"Was I followed?" Yori asked herself in surprise, but found she did not have time to contemplate the turn of events as one of the ninjas ran towards her. Out of reflex, she grabbed a shuriken from her pouch and threw it at the first ninja.

The ninja jumped back in surprise as the shuriken missed him by a mere centimeter. "What's a Yamanouchi kunoichi doing here?" The ninja asked shocked.

"It seems we were expected," a second ninja stated with narrow eyes.

As the trio moved to intercept, two other ninjas snuck through the window and grabbed Hana. Kim jumped toward the second ninja with a dive kick only for the ninja to do a handstand and catch her foot with his. She was caught off guard and the ninja took advantage of it to kick her off.

She recovered in time to grab hold of the chandelier, and this had the fortunate side effect of seeing the potential kidnappers of Hana. Absolutely steamed, she released her hold and stood in their way.

"Move it girl or I'll kill you," the third ninja said dangerously and pulled out a kunai.

"Like hell I will!" Kim retorted throwing a punch at the ninja. The ninja fell back stunned and Kim rushed to intercept the final and fourth ninja only for her to feel a sharp pain in her side. The third ninja had recovered faster than she had anticipated and punched her in the side. He was much, _much _stronger than she thought and sent her flying all the way across the room.

He dived after her with his kunai drawn ready to finish her off when he felt the most peculiar feeling. It was as if he wasn't falling down; it was like he was stuck in midair.

It took only a moment for him to realize it wasn't just a feeling, but was the actual truth. Just a foot above his target he had completely stopped falling.

Ron was standing before him with a blue aura and his eyes closed in anger. Slowly he opened his eyes and the ninja could only gasp at the menacing look in them. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. HER!" Ron yelled in primordial fury.

In the blink of an eye he vanished and reappeared a millimeter in front of the third ninja. The man didn't even have time to contemplate the change when he felt a punch with the strength of a small freight train punch him straight through the wall.

The other ninja froze in complete shock which was unfortunate for it gave Yori and Kim the split second needed to knock them out. The only one left was the one holding Hana and he could only stare in complete terror.

"It…It can't be…" The ninja stuttered.

"Put. Her. Down," Ron commanded and he did so hoping to be given mercy.

His plan did not work out for the second he did so Ron smashed the man straight into the wall. He slid to the ground unconscious.

"That's the last of them, Yori said breathlessly.

"Who…Who were th-they?" Kim asked as she painfully held her side.

"My parents won't like this," Ron said panicky as he looked at all of the damage done to the dining room.

"They were ninjas from another school probably," Yori said as she examined the bodies and ignored Ron's worries. "We're very lucky these warriors were not aware of me or Stoppable-san as the Monkey Master."

"So, they were after something else than us," Kim stated perplexed.

"Yes," Yori agreed before she took some of the shuriken from one of the ninjas. "Their bodies need to be cleaned up and clothes stripped. No matter what, they cannot be identified as ninjas."

Ron and Kim nodded and gathered the bodies or at least they would have gathered them off if one wasn't missing. The third ninja had disappeared much to Yori's horror.

In a dark place, the escaped ninja landed painfully in front of a dark figure. "M-Master, I'm the only one that was able to return…The mission was a failure," the ninja stuttered fearfully. "But, I didn't come back empty handed! I've gotten important information!"

"It better be or you'll regret coming back," the master said calmly.

"We…We found the Monkey M-Master and found a…a weakness," the ninja squeaked.

"I see…" The man said without so much of an inclination of what he thought of the news. "Leave my sight now."

The ninja knew better than to hesitate on such a simple order and disappeared from the large dark room.

"It seems the time of the Second Ninja War is approaching," the master said stoically.

End of Chapter 2

Feel free to ask questions.

I will also put some material from the Assassin's Creed universe.

not all the credit is mine writer sage suports me alot and helps me expres the story in a more reader friendly writing style


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters

The next week past by easy enough in Ron's opinion; the only missions they had to deal with were people requesting help to clean up from the Lowardian invasion. However, last night he and Kim had made an extremely important decision.

They were going to Yamanouchi.

Ron decided the best time to tell his parents would be the next day at breakfast. "Mom, I have some badical news!" Ron announced with a grin.

"You finally got some acceptance letters?" His dad guessed when he walked in the room.

"Even better! Kim and I get to go to the same school!"

"It's spankin'!" Kim agreed as she walked in after his dad and gave Ron a good morning peck. Every morning Kim had always gone on a morning run to start her day.

"Well…we have some bad news…" Ron's mother said dejectedly. She looked like she was ready to cry her very soul out to Ron.

"They…took Hana…" Ron's father said with a heavy sigh.

"Already?" Ron whispered in shock. He and Kim knew that if they accepted the invitation they would take Hana, but they haven't even contacted Yamanouchi yet!

"At the crack of dawn…Apparently there was a mix up at the hospital her real parents were and mistook her for a different baby," Ron's father explained with a tear.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kim said apologetically.

"Thank you," Ron's mother said kindly. "But, it can't be helped and I would never want to take Hana away from the people who she truly belongs with."

"Exactly," Ron's dad said. "But, enough about Hana for now. I want to focus on some happier aspects this morning!"

"I quite agree Dear," Ron's mother agreed with a small smile towards her son. "So, where will you be going Ron? Kim?"

"Japan," the two said in tweeb-like stereo.

"Have you figured out your majors yet?" Ron's dad asked curiously.

The two newly graduates sweated a little; they hadn't thought about that. "The culinary arts," Ron said fighting the urge to scratch his nose or breathe heavily.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to major in, but this school has all of the subjects I'm really interested in learning," Kim said quietly, but luckily she was saved from further questioning when the phone rang.

"It's your mother Kimmie," Ron's mother called from the other.

"Hi mom," Kim said over the phone.

"_Hello Kimmie, how are you doing? Have you been eating okay?" _Anne asked over the phone.

"I'm doing fine," Kim told her mother. "In fact, I'm doing even better than fine! Ron and I get to go to the same school!"

"_Really?" _Anne asked surprised. _"That's wonderful! Where are you going? England? Italy? __China?"_

"Japan," Kim said with a grin. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"_That's great to hear," _Anne said. _"Oh, and it seems your father is finally warming up to the idea that you're staying with Ron…Though I did make sure he didn't know which bed you were staying in."_

"MOM!" Kim yelled with a blush.

"_Don't think I don't know what you and Ron are up to. Just make sure I'm not a grandmother before the house is rebuilt."_

"MOM!" Kim screeched again even more scandalized.

"_Goodbye Kimmie," _Anne said mischievously.

Kim could only shake her head at her mother's antics. "Bye mom."

Luckily, Ron and Kim were saved from further questioning since his parents had to go to work.

Later that afternoon, Kim had a shift at Club Banana, so Ron decided to hang out with his good buddy Felix. "Hey there Felix my man," Ron said and the two gave each other high fives.

"Ron, dude, you finally up to get your butt kicked at Zombie Mayhem again?" Felix asked with a chuckle.

"It is you who will be suffering the kicking of the butt," Ron challenged, and just like that the two boys wasted away their lives for the afternoon.

Ron woke up at around midnight to a flash of blue suddenly appearing in his room. The cause of the light belonged to a man that Ron not only liked, but deeply respected. "Sensei?" Ron asked confused.

"Greetings Stoppable-san, I have come to thank you for accepting our invitation," Sensei loftily.

Kim had awoken the second she heard Sensei's voice, but what he said had confused her. "How did you know we accepted?" She asked perplexed.

"I told him," a voice said from the doorway. Kim and Ron quickly spun around, but they were both shocked to see Ron's mother.

"M-Mom! Hi…eh…I know that it might look like there is a blue old man floating in my room, b-but…It's…Well, you see…I—err—can explain?" Ron offered weakly.

Sensei chuckled slightly at seeing the young Monkey Master stutter out half written excuses before turning toward the boy's mother. "It is good to see you again Taka," Sensei said with a bow.

"Taka?" Kim muttered.

"You know Sensei mom?" Ron asked scrunching his brow in confusion.

"Oh no Ron, there is no way I could know the man who had trained me for ten years before you were born," Taka said sarcastically.

"Really?" Kim asked surprised and Taka nodded.

"You see…As you know Ron, I am an orphan. However, what you don't know is that when I was eight years old, I was kidnapped by ninjas from Shingako for a reason that still eludes me to this day. It mattered not either way for I was rescued by a squad of ninjas from Yamanouchi. The school had taken me in after that and for the next ten years I was trained in the ways of the shinobi and in the ways of kunoichi.

I did not wish to become a ninja in the end however thanks to a certain event," Taka explained.

"What event?" Ron asked eagerly.

"On what should have been my last trip to the outside world something unexpected yet wonderful happened," Taka said with a small smile. "I met Ron's father and fell in love…I gave up my status of kunoichi after that."

"That's so romantic," Kim said with stars in her eyes.

"I know right?" Taka giggled. "Anyway, it is thanks to me that you were invited to Yamanouchi the first time Ron. It had been pure luck that I had overheard a conversation between you and Kim talking about that fool Monkey Fist and how you had been zapped by the statues; what a surprise it was to realize my own son could be the Monkey Master! It had to be tested however, so I contacted Sensei. A month later you received the invitation to the school."

Ron stared at her in disbelief before asking in a hushed yet hurt voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"This _is_ my way of telling you," Taka told him and Ron facepalmed.

"You really should stop that 'let's tell Ron at the last second' thing you've got going on," Kim said the woman disapprovingly.

"Do you have any idea how stressful that is?" Ron asked, but Taka just smiled and shrugged.

Sensei cleared his throat to get their attention. "Stoppable-san, Possible-san, the seed does not begin to grow until it is planted," Sensei said loftily.

"Again with the gardening trips Sensei?" Ron asked and Kim groaned.

"He means it's time to leave," Kim explained.

"Oh…Why didn't ya just say so Sensei?" Ron asked and Sensei chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sensei said with mirth before growing serious once again. "But, you are correct Possible-san; you must leave now as classes begin tomorrow."

"Can you give us an hour to say goodbye?" Ron asked before Kim could.

"Very well," Sensei agreed before his ghostly visage disappeared.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," Taka said and like Yori just seemed to disappear.

"I got to learn that trick," Kim muttered before pulling out her Kimmunicator.

"_Kind of late for a call don't you think Kim?"_ Wade asked from the other side of the screen wearing pajamas and a nightcap. _"What do you need?"_

"It's time for us to go Yanis," Kim explained carefully. Yanis or .S. stood for Yamanouchi Ninja School and it was the code that Kim, Ron and Wade used to talk about it over channels. Wade knew about Kim and Ron going thanks to Kim calling him during her shift at Club Banana.

"_Already?"_ Wade asked dejectedly.

"I'm going to miss you too buddy," Ron said sadly. "But, I refuse to believe that this is goodbye! This just a 'see ya later!'"

"Hrk. See ya," Rufus said.

"_See you later Kim, Ron and you too Rufus,"_ Wade said with a smile.

"See you Wade, but could you patch me through to Monique?" Kim asked.

"_On it,"_ Wade said and the screen went blue showing the KP logo in its place before showing a tired and slightly cranky Monique.

"You better have a good reason for waking me Kim or I'm going to K.Y.B.," Monique growled.

"Ron and I are leaving for our new school tonight," Kim explained. "We just found out classes start tomorrow!"

"No way! Aww man! And, I was hoping we could catch the new sale at Club Banana too…" Monique sighed. "Oh well, my girl's got go face her future! Just make sure you give some college hunky my phone number."

"Will do." Kim giggled. "Though I'm not sure you'll like my taste in men anymore…"

"A boy as sweet as Ron? Sounds like good luck to me," Monique retorted. "T.T.F.N. girl."

"See ya later Mo," Kim said and pressed the off button. At the same time, Ron had called his best male buddy Felix with his cellphone.

"Yo wheels, you still up?" Ron asked surprised.

"You better believe it." Ron could just see him smirking. "I finally got to the final level of the new Zombie Mayhem!"

"Badical!" Ron squeaked excitedly. "I bet it's beyond awesome!"

"Oh you better believe it! We get to use flamethrower grenades!" Felix said quickly. "Once you see this, all of the other Zombie Mayhem games will seem like low class garbage."

"Oh man, I can't wait to pl—"

"Ron, focus," Kim commanded.

"Oh, sorry KP," Ron apologized. "Uh…Listen Felix you remember me telling you how me and Kim got into the same school in Japan?"

"Most definitely."

"Well it turns out classes start tomorrow so KP and I are leaving," Ron explained.

"Oh…" Felix said feeling sad. "I guess this see ya later then?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "See ya buddy…"

With a sigh Ron hung up and started to help Kim pack their stuff.

"I guess all that's left is calling up the fam," Kim said as she lugged her bag down the stairs.

"It's all taken care of Kimmie," Taka assured the girl with a strange look on her face.

They had finished with only five minutes to spare, so of course those five minutes were spent waiting outside Ron's house for Sensei to appear.

Sensei appeared right on the dot.

"It is time," Sensei said and before either could respond they were engulfed in a bright flash.

When their vision cleared, Kim and Ron were awed to see that they had somehow arrived in Yamanouchi. Standing before them was Yori and the true Sensei; they were smiling kindly at them.

"Stoppable-san, Possible-san I would like to welcome you to our school," Yori greeted.

End of third chapter

There will be some friendly matches next chapter and an explanation of the ninja world.

Not all the credit is mine; Writer Sage supports me a lot and helps me express the story in a more reader friendly writing style.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters

"It's good to see you again," Kim and Ron said together.

"It shall be my honor to show you your accommodations," Yori said politely.

Kim thought the room was a bit plain and barren, but Ron told her it was better than when he stayed the first time.

"This is what you call a Washitsu or Japanese style room," Yori explained. "Sensei thought it best you learn some of our culture."

"That's cool," Kim said. "At least it will seem like we're learning something besides Ninjutsu."

"Yes, so you will be staying in the Washitsu," Yori continued. "A futon built for two is rolled up in the closet over there."

Ron looked to see a closet over on his right. "You'll also see we have provided you both with a sendai-tansu or a clothing cupboard."

Yori walked over to a short legged table with a blanket covering it (though the wooded top had nothing on it). "This is a kotatsu," Yori explained. "An electric kotatsu to be exact; you see Possible-san, Ron-kun, we do not have the best heating when it begins to get cold, so you can use a kotatsu to keep warm. They are very comfortable especially with these cushions called zabuton."

"So, this thing will keep us warm in the winter?" Ron asked inspecting the table.

"Yes, underneath the table is an electric heater and the blanket keeps all of the heat in. Feel free to use it as you please." Yori smiled fondly before pointing to the two rooms connected to their room. "The one on your left is your bathroom and the one on your right is your toilet room."

"That everything?" Kim asked taking in her new surroundings. It was quite comfortable looking she had to admit.

"Yes, I shall leave you for now." Yori stepped out of the room, but stopped suddenly and turned back around. "Oh and try not to break the sliding door or as we call it shoji. It is as you Americans say, 'a pain in the ass' to fix."

The two laughed a little and Ron grabbed the futon. The two unrolled it and immediately went to sleep since it WAS one o'clock in the morning back home.

Twelve hours later, Yori awakened the two members of Team Possible. "Good morning Possible-san, Ron-kun, it seems that the travel was more exhausting than we expected! You slept for twelve hours!"

"Twelve hours?" Kim said tiredly. "You'd think I wouldn't get so tired from all of the traveling I do…"

"Yeah, but KP you're usually still hyped up from the mission," Ron countered.

"That is true Possible-san, this time you came with nothing to do but sleep so your body must have picked up the chance to relax," Yori said. "But, that is not important as of now. It is time for the two of you to dress and I'll take you out to the yard."

"It will be our honor…" Ron tiredly joked and Yori giggled.

"Oh Ron-kun and your American style jokes still get me."

Kim cleared her throat. "Right…Yori, do you mind calling me Kim? I prefer you to use my given name rather than my family," Kim explained.

"As you wish Kim-san," Yori said pleasantly and she left them to get changed.

In each of their clothing cupboards, the two found a white gi to wear. Hurriedly putting them on, they rushed to meet Yori at the front and she led them to an open yard.

A man that Kim recognized was standing before twelve other people all in white gis themselves.

The man was the person Ron had exchanged with on his first trip to Yamanouchi: Hirotaka.

"Ah…The last of the combatants have finally arrived," Hirotaka said calmly upon seeing Ron, Kim and Yori.

"This is Captain Hirotaka and he will be the one to determine your fighting prowess," Yori explained. "Do not take him lightly; just because he is a third level and you are a second doesn't mean there isn't a large gap of strength between you. Hirotaka-taichou is currently the greatest Shinobi at Yamanouchi and reached the level of captain four years before anyone in the group. Consider yourself lucky if you manage to even scratch him let alone hit him properly."

Kim and Ron nodded in understanding. "Good morning Hirotaka," Kim said politely.

"Ah…Good morning to you as well Possible-san and I am finally glad to make your acquaintance Stoppable-san," Hirotaka greeted. "But, here I am not Hirotaka your friend, but Hirotaka-taichou, your superior. Do not expect me to go easy on you or you'll die.

That being said, when I say 'start' I want all of you to come at me with the intent to kill. Weaponry is forbidden and I want all of you to only use your martial arts, kung fu or taijutsu to hit me, understand?"

"Yes, Hirotaka-taichou!" The class responded.

"Good," Hirotaka said nodding. "Start!"

All of the recruits except Kim, Ron and one of the twelve immediately charged at him with the intent to overwhelm him.

Such a tactic was fruitless however as Hirotaka continued to dodge, weave and block their attacks. No matter what angle they attacked, no matter how they worked together, none of them could hit him.

Soon ten minutes had passed of this repetitious battle and the eleven combatants had fallen one by one in exhaustion. None could hit him, none could outmaneuver him and none could beat him.

Kim, Ron and the twelfth recruit just watched and analyzed the battle. However, once the eleventh and final recruit fell, the twelfth sprung into action.

It was instantly obvious that this fighter wasn't like the other eleven; he matched Hirotaka in strength and in speed. It even looked like he was going to manage to punch Hirotaka in the face, but it was all for naught when Hirotaka disappeared from the attack.

Before anyone had time to register what had happened, Hirotaka reappeared behind the recruit before knocking him down once and for all with a kick to the head.

"You are indeed a very formidable recruit, but you still have much to learn," Hirotaka instructed.

"W-What was that?" The recruit asked dazedly.

"That was Shunshin no Jutsu or the Body Flicker Technique; we use it to dodge or move at extreme speeds. It is one of the first things you'll be learning immediately," Hirotaka explained and the recruit nodded his head before he finally passed out.

Kim and Ron realized now was their chance, so as silently as they could they approached his back.

But, it was useless; once again Hirotaka shunshined from sight and reappeared in front of Ron. Caught off guard, he took Hirotaka's straight punch to the face and was blasted back nearly five yards.

Kim tried to take advantage of the momentary pause Hirotaka had after punching Ron to do a roundhouse kick to the face, but he blocked it with his forearm. She cursed and jumped back; she knew from that one moment she would have to fight seriously.

Hirotaka was confused when Kim suddenly didn't attack at him; he could tell she was preparing herself for something, but he thought this was foolish. They were in the middle of combat and focusing elsewhere would get her killed.

To prove his point he shunshined in front of her face and threw a sure hit punch at her face.

It didn't work.

She dodged his arm and then grabbed it; in one fluid motion she rolled him over, but Hirotaka was able to recover easily enough. Before she could register what happened he did a sweep kick of her legs causing her to fall over.

'_I had forgotten that Possible-san knows sixteen styles of Kung Fu,_' Hirotaka thought warily. _'While she is nowhere near ready to defeat me, she has many styles to trip me up with. I can't let down my guard._'

Kim while still on the ground used a spun kick that Hirotaka easily dodged, but Kim lept towards him. He bent back dodging her strike, but cursed when he realized she was using Snake style and quickly did a cartwheel to the right to dodge her dagger strike.

He was nearly caught off guard when Ron appeared and threw a straight punch, but he blocked it in time. But, the punch was a feint and Ron actually dropped to the ground and aimed a kick to his stomach. Hirotaka was not so easily fooled, and caught his foot.

Before Ron could counter, he picked him up and threw him at Kim.

Out of reflex, Kim dodged; she cringed when she realized that that was Ron, but she had no time to help him because Hirotaka shunshined again to press his advantage. Quickly, she hopped on one foot and dodged the blow without moving her lower body at all before changing her posture and tried to strike many fast punches at Hirotaka's chest.

Hirotaka caught her hands and knee'd her in the gut. Kim grunted, but she intertwined her fingers with him to start grappling.

Once again Hirotaka was nearly thrown off guard at the sudden changes in styles, but unfortunately for Kim Bear style won't help her since he was stronger than her. So, he lifted the girl off her feet and threw her.

She did a cheerleading back flip and landed smoothly on the ground. She charged forward like a bull and Hirotaka only had a moment to dodge without using Shunshin no Jutsu. Kim missed, but she stopped immediately and turned on the dime. Without a second thought she planted her feet in the ground and struck with a double open palm.

Hirotaka knocked her arms away and grabbed the front of her gi. With a mighty swing, he slammed her into the ground, but before he could finish it with a power punch he was forced to block Ron's basic karate chop.

Hirotaka wondered why he would use such a basic technique when he noticed that Kim had escaped once again. Elbowing Ron in the face, he looked around to see Kim staying a distance. With a Shunshin he appeared beside her, but she stayed defensive using her White Crane style to block all of his attacks while barely moving.

Finally, Hirotaka got annoyed and usurped the ground beneath her causing her to lose balance. Pressing his advantage, he sent a powerful kick to her side that caused her to scream in pain and fly away.

She managed to roll however to keep the pain minimum; Hirotaka knew it wasn't over yet, so he charged towards her only to nearly end up by her speedy jabs. Luckily, he managed to block all but the last one which he parried.

The parry threw her off guard and Hirotaka managed to step into it chop at her already hurt side. Kim fell over though like she was playing dead, but then she started to kick at him like she was a dog getting her belly rubbed.

He caught her legs though and swung her around like a bat. Kim wondered why until her head came in contact with Ron's side painfully for the both of them. He let her go, but she just back flipped to land gracefully.

She started to cartwheel towards him and then like a dragon stalking its prey, she tried to punch him in several places at once. He dodged each strike and she backed off for a split second only to return once again with a powerful kick that he blocked by knocking the front of her leg down.

The bent leg seemed to mean nothing all of the sudden and Hirotaka cursed mentally when he realized he had accidentally helped her set up the Panther style when once again he was forced to block her incoming punches.

He jumped back and then shunshined when he noticed Ron try to do a roundhouse kick using the little bit of teachings he had learned the first time he had come to Yamanouchi.

Reappearing behind the boy, he smashed his open palm into side to send to him flying. Kim was already beside him though and he nearly dodged her kick and punch she sent at the same time. He stepped back but due to the Tan Tui style she used, she managed to step forward with him to deliver another punch that luckily he managed to stop.

Kim then bent her knees low and punched under his guarded arms only to be blocked by his knee; she grunted when his leg swung out and kicked her in the face.

Hirotaka then punched her back several feet, but she gracefully landed back on her feet. Taking a deep breath she spread her arms out like an eagle and ran at Hirotaka so fast it was almost as if she was flying.

He prepared himself for the barrage he knew would come with this form and she did not disappoint. Like a fighting eagle she struck fast and hard, going onto one leg to change her balance when he countered her attack and tried to kick him in the face only for her leg to get caught by his hand.

Picking her up, he threw across the clearing; she landed on top of Ron in a heap. The two scrambled to stand up. Both were panting and holding their sides in pain.

"Darn, I couldn't even land a hit even after using all sixteen styles," Kim muttered tiredly as she watched Hirotaka stand there not even look tired.

"Y-You know KP…We nearly got him those times we w-worked together…" Ron panted.

"You're right Ron," Kim said with a wince.

"How about we do this mission style then?" Ron suggested after taking a calming breath and Kim jumped back.

"Okay…Mission Time!" Kim once again spread out like an eagle and charged with frenzy and once again Hirotaka blocked her attacks. He noticed they were much sloppier then the first time, but he chalked it up to fatigue.

That was until she jumped backward and Ron charged forward with a powerful punch.

Hirotaka blocked the punch, but Ron didn't stop pressing his advantage. Thanks to his Mystical Monkey Powers, he was just a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar either, but ALL styles of monkey kung fu which included one of the most difficult styles to fight against: Drunken Monkey style.

So, Ron like an old drunk rolled around Hirotaka; when it seemed like he would punch he would miss by a mile only to have one of his legs nearly kick him. It wouldn't be so bad, but Ron's sudden appearance had thrown him off balance for a moment and he was having a difficult time getting back while fighting that style.

Still, he couldn't help but praise the two. "So, Possible-san only tried to distract me to leave me open so that you could deal me a very strong hit," Hirotaka said blocking a punch and catching Ron's legs with his own. "Very good."

Ron looked him dead in the eye though and smiled, "Sorry Hirotaka-taichou, but on mission _I'm _the distraction!"

"Wha?" Hirotaka asked, but he got his answer the second he felt Kim hit his head with a roundhouse kick.

He fell back a little way before rolling to and standing back up. The second he saw the two of them he started to chuckle a little. "Nice job you two; you really do work best as a team."

"Yeah, well seven years of fighting alongside each other does that to you," Kim said and Ron nodded fervently in agreement.

It was at this time that the sun had finally raised and Yori approached the trio. "It is time for breakfast."

Kim and Yori managed to snatch their food from the lunch lady no problem, but Ron was still having a little trouble. A quick peck from Kim though and he snatched it right away.

The lunch lady laughed a little and rubbed his hair affectionately.

"What was that about?" Kim asked as the three sat at their table.

"Lunch Lady-sensei had taken quite a liking to Ron-kun during his first visit," Yori explained with a giggle. "She thought it was cute how he wouldn't give up trying to get the food no matter what."

Kim giggled and Ron scratched the back of neck in embarrassment.

Thirty minutes later Sensei had summoned them all to the main hall. "It appears Sensei will give his speech to all of the students for the beginning of the training year," Yori explained as the trio walked there.

The main hall was in the center of the school and was quite large; large enough to actually fit in all two hundred members of the school.

"Hello young and old, masters and students," Sensei said from the front of the room. "A new year has arrived once again and once again we have some new recruits in our midst. That is why I am here to explain some things I can guarantee you do not know.

First of all, Yamanouchi isn't the last ninja school; oh no, there are two others: the Assassins and the Shingako.

We are neutral to the coming and going of the Assassins because their cause is pure, and many times we help each other in mutual endeavors.

The Shingako however are a group of hostile ninja who commit only the most atrocious of acts all the while keeping their true intentions secret from us.

You are the next generation of Yamanouchi Ninjas, you are the future Guardians. I know some of you are more prepared to take on missions than others, but it is only with the squad's Captain's invitation that you'll be permitted to go.

This afternoon your first class will begin; it is called Compressed Muscles and more information will be given there."

With his speech done, Sensei smiled at them before disappearing in a flash.

End of chapter 4

Not all the credit is mine; Writer Sage supports me a lot and helps me express the story in a more reader friendly writing style.

Next chapter some training some romance and more


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the shows characters.

Kim, Ron and Yori were headed to their very first Yamanouchi lesson when Kim asked, "So, Yori, what's this lesson about?"

"It is about training one's Ki to increase one's physical strength," Yori explained. "Do you recall the ninjas that attacked us at Ron-kun's house?"

"It will take some time for me to forget about that," Kim said with a nod.

"It is because they used this training that they were so much faster and stronger than they first appeared."

Kim nodded in understanding, but she jumped a foot when three ninjas all of the sudden flashed into appearance.

"Who are you?" Ron asked jumping into a battle stance.

"Calm down Ron-kun, Kim-san, they are allies," Yori said and gave the three a respectful bow that they returned.

"She is right Stoppable-san, we have only appeared to relay a message," the ninja in the middle explained.

"Alright, so what is it?" Ron asked as he relaxed his stance.

"Sensei has summoned for you," the ninja on the left told him.

"Alright, lead the way," Ron said in understanding and the last ninja on the right grabbed his arm. Then with a puff of smoke the four disappeared.

"Who were they exactly?" Kim asked Yori.

"Special Forces," Yori explained as they reached their class.

A very muscular man was standing in the middle of a circle consisting of ten other teenagers. "I think you forgot one Yori-chan," the man said with a chuckle; his voice was very deep and suited to his size very well.

"Sensei has summoned Ron-kun," Yori said as she and Kim bowed.

"I understand," the man said without asking for any further information. "Good day my new pupils, my name is Kuma, but you can call me Shisho or Kuma-shisho and I shall be your instructor in the physical arts. In other words, I shall be teaching you not only these lessons but your Taijutsu lessons as well.

Elsewhere, Sensei was meditating when he felt Ron's presence appear before him. "I see old habits die hard," Sensei said with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow until he felt a breeze. Ron looked down to see a familiar sight: his pants had fallen down.

"Aww man! I thought I was past this!" Ron complained while he hurriedly pulled his pants up.

"Stoppable-san, I have brought you here to participate in a test of your strength," Sensei explained to the boy.

"Didn't I just do that with Hirotaka-taichou?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but then you had Possible-san to help you and you did not use your Mystical Monkey Powers then," Sensei said. "This time I wish to see your individual strength as well as your proficiency with you completely utilizing your Mystical Monkey Powers."

"I see…Who will be the Ronster's opponent?" Ron asked.

The middle ninja stepped forward and bowed. "I shall be your opponent Stoppable-san."

"When do we start?" Ron asked as he shifted into a basic Tai Shing Pek Kwar fighting position.

"The moment you allow the Mystical Monkey Powers to fully flow through you," Sensei said as he and the other two ninjas stepped back from the two fighters.

Ron immediately flashed blue. "Bring it."

The ninja disappeared and reappeared right behind Ron, and tried to kick him only for Ron to block him. "Using the same trick as Hirotaka-taichou won't get you anywhere here; right now I can even see bullets shot."

The ninja dashed forward the second he noticed that Ron left his side open and unleashed a powerful kick. Ron grunted, but didn't move from his spot; the ninja was caught off guard and received the punch to his chest full on.

He flew backwards, but did a summersault to recover and dashed forward. Suddenly, he disappeared and punched Ron in the back only for Ron once again to take the attack without moving.

With a backwards kick Ron kicked the ninja in the chest in the exact same place he had punched before. The ninja grunted and jumped backward as he clutched his chest painfully.

"The Stone Monkey," one of the ninjas on the sidelines said. "The art of leaving an opening to lure the opponent to them so they may strike the surprised opponent."

The fighting ninja nodded and was prepared to stop that when Ron ran towards him. He was nearly caught off guard by the sudden assault, but he easily dodged the straight punch as well as the follow up one.

He kept dodging the easy strikes; it was a pointless assault. "You were better off staying with the Stone Monkey style Stoppable-san," the ninja said cockily.

Ron narrowed his eyes and dashed forward once again. He threw another straight punch only for the ninja to dodge it easily until he felt a sharp blow in his stomach. He looked down to see a knee implanted into his stomach, and it was in that second he realized that Ron had used a feint with the punch.

Ron than did an open palm uppercut sending the ninja falling back painfully.

"Lost Monkey," the other ninja spoke up, "…the art of luring your opponent into a false sense of security and attacking with many feints."

The fighting ninja once again acknowledged the style and planned to counter it when Ron stood up completely straight.

Deciding not to take any chance against the Monkey Master, he rushed towards forward and tried to do a roundhouse kick only to be blocked.

Standing back as far as possible, Ron struck a spot on the ninjas shoulder and then struck a spot on the lower leg.

The ninja fell backwards unable to move his right arm and left leg. He glared as he stabbed the points Ron hit to reawaken them.

"Standing Monkey," Sensei spoke, "…the style of standing straight and at a greater distance while fighting opponents; the technique strikes pressure points rather than physically strike."

The ninja was getting annoyed at the style changes and charged Ron while Ron charged him; they're nearly face to face when Ron suddenly stumbled.

Surprised, the ninja completely missed the kick in the face from the tripped up Ron. He stumbled back, but figured it to be luck.

Ron charged toward him only to trip once again and land painfully on his back; he didn't get up.

Cautiously, the ninja walked up towards Ron when he heard him start to mumble something. The ninja bent down closer trying to understand what Ron was saying.

"No Rufus that's _my _Naco!" Ron mumbled angrily and the ninja wondered if the blow knocked some screws loose. He was going to ask Sensei to stop the match when Ron's head suddenly shot up and slammed into his jaw painfully.

The ninja stumbled back and Ron jumped to feet and glared angrily at the ninja. "That's _my _girlfriend Eric!" Ron slurred out and rushed toward the ninja.

The ninja prepared for a strike, but was surprised when Ron rushed past him and attacked the air. "Take that pretty boy!" Ron slurred out angrily. "And, take this!"

"H-Hey, Stoppable-san are you okay?" The ninja asked warily and was about to grab his shoulder when an elbow made contact with his eye.

The ninja stumbled back a little and Ron fell face forward; his leg kicked the ninja painfully in the knees. "See!" Ron continued to slur. "Naked Mole Rats ARE cool!"

"Drunken Monkey style," the fighting ninja muttered, "…the art of acting as if you are prime ape that drank too much alcohol…at least he didn't go for groin strikes…"

The ninja charged and ducked under Ron's sloppy punch to deliver an uppercut followed up by a kick to the chest. Ron grunted and fell backwards with a loud "plunk" sound. The ninja wasn't going to give chance for anymore strikes; he had grown tired of seeing what forms of Monkey Kung Fu the boy could do thanks to his Mystical Monkey Powers.

A drunken like Ron once again tried to catch him unaware with a headbutt to his jaw, but the ninja saw through it and painfully smashed his skull into Ron's. Ron's head fell to the ground, but the ninja wasn't taking a chance and punched the boy's head into the ground so hard the floor actually cracked.

Ron wasn't down however and using his legs, he kicked the ninja off of him. Hastily, he jumped to his feet and entered a practiced Tai Shing Pek Kwar stance and dashed toward the ninja. He tried to do a full body leg sweep only for the ninja to jump over his leg and land on Ron's face; smashing his head into the ground.

Ron back flipped off the ground and saw the ninja running towards him. He prepared to defend himself when the ninja disappear, but like before Ron saw the ninja run right behind him and turned around to defend himself.

However, the ninja unexpectedly stopped at his side and released a powerful open palm strike upon his kidneys that had Ron flying through the room, but he was able to stop before crashing. He planted his feet on the ground and prepared for the ninjas strikes.

The ninja shunshined into his face and prepared a straight punch only for Ron to catch his hand. The ninja didn't give up however and used his other fist to punch only for that to be caught as well; next thing Ron knew the ninja was struggling to push him down.

The two stood there hands interlocked as one tried to force the other down; when Ron stepped forward the ninja would step back and when the ninja stepped forward Ron would step back.

The struggle was amazingly stalemated until Ron broke free of the grasp and grabbed the ninja by his waist. The ninja didn't expect the change and was caught unaware when Ron bent backwards and slammed his head into the ground.

Then with a double open palm strike he struck the ninja's back sending the ninja flying until he managed to slide back to his feet.

"Wooden Monkey," Sensei spoke once more, "…a much more serious style and uses grappling very often."

'Your use of the various Monkey Kung Fus are impressive as well as your strength and speed," the ninja praised. "But, let's see how you handle it when I start fighting smart."

The ninja threw a smoke bomb covering the entire arena the Monkey Master and ninja fought in; a second later the ninja was gone. Ron tried to search for the man, but he couldn't see a thing. Ron was shocked when he felt a powerful punch slam into his face and he found himself flying right out of the smoke.

Right when he landed another smoke bomb landed right in front of him; before Ron could comprehend what was going on another blow to his ribs had him coughing up blood.

With another detonation, Ron felt himself flying from a kick to the side. As soon as he was flying straight across the room, he was suddenly punched in the head sending him straight into the ground.

Ron by now was completely enraged by the turn of events. "RAAAAAH!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

To everyone else it sounded like a monkey was ferociously calling out to battle as the aura twisted and turned. The blue aura slowly took a simian shape with a tail, claws and fanged teeth.

Ron locked eyes with the surprised ninja; except it wasn't the eyes of Ron. It was the eyes of a killer, of instinct, of an _animal_.

Simian Ron prepared to strike, prepared to kill the foolish thing that dare challenge its newfound territory, prepared to show why it was master, but before he could so much as pounce he felt a paralyzing blow in his chest. Looking down, Ron saw an old man had appeared out of thin air and struck him down.

Ron's aura faded away as his body collapsed on the floor. "Wh-What was that?" Ron asked breathlessly.

Sensei did not acknowledge him at first; first he had turned to the three ninjas and gave them a look. Understanding Sensei's silent order, the three disappeared. Finally, Sensei turned to Ron and Ron was surprised by the serious look on the old man's face.

"That is what you call Gokei Stoppable-san," Sensei explained seriously. "It is something that can only be triggered when a master is truly enraged. It appears that it is time."

"Time for what?" Ron asked shakily as he tried to stand up.

"You and I will have to travel to a distant land for over a year at the very least," Sensei said.

"What? But, I haven't even had one lesson here!" Ron retorted in disbelief.

"I know and I was hoping it would be several months before you were ready for this, but you must learn to control this power before you kill someone close to you," Sensei said gravely.

"Can't we just train here?" Ron pleaded.

"The Plane of Masters," Sensei stated. "That is where we must go to train for nowhere else would be suitable I'm afraid."

"Guess I gotta go tell KP goodbye then," Ron said.

"I'm afraid that you cannot Stoppable-san," Sensei said regretfully. "Only Masters can know of the Plane, and as such you cannot say anything to any of your friends no matter how important they may be."

"What? Are you trying to tell me that I have to leave her without so much of a word?" Ron shrieked incredulously. "I can't just leave without saying something Sensei! Do you have any idea how much that would hurt me? Hurt her?"

"Would you prefer to take the chance that you'll kill her?" Sensei asked sharply and Ron froze stock still. "Do you have so little faith in the love that you and Possible-san have gained? Do you have so little belief in the woman you love?"

"Damn it!" Ron shouted in frustration and punched one of the support beams; it split right in half. "I trust KP! I do! I-I just never have been away from her so long…"

"You will come however?" Ron nods. "Good, then we shall leave in one hour; I shall speak to my temporary replacement as headmaster while we are away and return here."

Sensei shunshined away and then a masked man appeared before Ron. "Do not worry; I shall protect her with everything I am."

Ron could only wait and contemplate over what is about to happen; he feared what will happen between him and Kim. It is quite possible that she would hate him for abandoning her or even worse be worried about what happened to him.

This will be a doubt the toughest year Ron will ever have to face.

An hour later, Sensei reappeared holding a familiar sword in his hand: the Lotus Blade. "It is time for our departure," Sensei said and then handed the blade to Ron. "And, it is time you inherited this as well."

"Yes Sensei," Ron said as he held the magical blade.

Sensei then opened a portal and with a final look back, the two stepped through. "Welcome Stoppable-san to the Plane of Masters."

"WOW!"

NEXT CHAPTER SOME TRAINING AND AN OLD ENEMY WIL BE BACK WITH A NEW PURPOSE!

Writer Sage as beta.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters

Ron looked on in awe as he saw a majestic world full of life, trees, and waterfalls so high it looked as if they were falling from the sky itself. "WOW Sensei! Look at this place! It's amazing!" Ron exclaimed in excitement.

"Indeed." Sensei chuckled. "This is a place uncorrupted by humans; it is why so few know od this place."

Ron was still smiling as he continued to watch the surroundings, but with a sad voice he said, "I wish KP could see this…"

"I know you do, but the faster we start your training the faster we will return to her," Sensei reminded him.

Ron nodded. "Okay…So, what's the first step Sensei?"

"First you must ascend to Saru no Seishin," Sensei said seriously.

"Um…Let's just say, hypothetically of course, that I don't know what that is," Ron said with a nervous chuckle.

Sensei chuckled slightly before answering, "Saru no Seishin is the core of your Mystical Monkey Powers; you see there are two parts to your power. Like a coin there is a light and dark side: the Koken and the Yono. Within you are both sides, but you cannot even fully connect with the Koken let alone the Yono."

"How do I do that Sensei?" Ron asked perplexed.

"It is what the Lotus Blade is for Stoppable-san," Sensei answered. "The Lotus Blade holds the key to mastering the Koken; master it and you shall master Koken."

"So, I'm going to learn swordsmanship then?" Ron asked.

"Not quite Stoppable-san; the Lotus Blade is no ordinary sword," Sensei reminded him. "It is a Katana with a spirit residing within; to master the sword you must gain companionship of the spirit."

"And, I do that how…?"

"Meditation," Sensei said simply.

"Ah," Ron said in understanding before taking a meditative pose and placing the sword on his lap in a classic Jinzen pose. _'Relax Ronster, you can do this…'_

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness, everlasting darkness. Something inside him to him this was only the starting line, so he began to trek forward.

The journey was unending; he had lost all sense of time in this place as he continued to walk forward and forward and forward. It was maddening and many times he wanted to surrender to the void, but another part reminded him that Kim would never give up. And, so he kept going despite everything inside him fighting it.

Several million steps later he was finally getting ready to give up when he saw one of the most beautiful sites he had seen in so long: a lovely blue light.

He rushed to it as hard as he could; in that instant he forgot his fatigue and his thoughts of giving up. All he wanted was to bask in the glow of that beautiful light; light that he had not seen since entering this eternal hell of darkness.

"_So, we finally meet,"_ the light said as it encased Ron lovingly, _"Monkey Master."_

"A-Are you the Spirit of the blade?" Ron asked nervously.

"_But, of course."_

"What is it that I should call you?"'

"_Is it not obvious that I am called Lotus?"_ Lotus chuckled. _"You are here to gain my power are you not?"_

"Well…Yeah…" Ron said sheepishly.

"_Very well…I shall ask you one question and if I like the answer you give I shall grant you my power,"_ Lotus explained. _"However, should your answer not please me or if you try to fool me I __shall strip you of all of your Mystical Monkey Power forever." _

"Wait! What? All of my power?" Ron asked in shock; to lose that now would like losing his arm. But, then he remembered why he was going through this hellish training in the first place: to keep Kim safe. Ron steadied his breath and said very calmly, "Ask."

"_Why is that you fight?"_ Lotus asked. _"Is it to gain power? To destroy all of your enemies? To impress your love?"_

"I fight to protect Kim and everyone else I care for," Ron said without hesitation.

"_Truly a wonderful purpose for my power_…" Lotus said as it entered Ron's body; to him it almost felt like he was punched in the gut, but the pain went away quick enough.

"So…Can I control Gokei now?" Ron asked aloud.

"_This was just the first part of your training,"_ Lotus said sternly. _"You must defeat the other side: the side of darkness. You must defeat it and then make it your own."_

"The Yono," Ron stated seriously.

"_Precisely,"_ Lotus said and Ron felt the darkness begin to dissipate; felt like the eternal solitude had come to an end. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

When he opened them once again it was no longer darkness, but the forest he began in. When he looked toward the sun it looked like it had moved only an hour. _'Did all that really happen in such a short span?' _Ron thought perplexed.

Looking down he noticed the small camp set up around him and he very much enjoyed seeing the fish roasting over an open fire. Taking one that was done, he took a bite and enjoyed the meal until Sensei returned in a flash.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Stoppable-san," Sensei greeted before noticing the eaten fish. "And, good you have already eaten! Then we can proceed to the second and last part."

"Well if that part was as fast as the first part then we'll be done in no time!" Ron exclaimed jovially, but his smile turned into a confused frown when Sensei started chuckling.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"How long do you think you were in there Stoppable-san?" Sensei asked.

"A year if the sun moves normally," Ron said confidently.

"You are very right Stoppable-san…" Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "…If you add a year and month to that assessment."

"WHAT? Oh man and here I was hoping that that whole 'feels like a long time' thing was just one of those meditative tricks where it just felt like a long time, but was really quick," Ron complained. "Okay, let's do this Sensei! I need to get back soon or Kim will beat me into small little pieces!"

"I believe you know what you must do to complete this final step," Sensei said as a strong presence appeared before him.

"He does yo," Yono said as he hovered in a meditative stance.

"Bring it monkey butt!" Ron declared as he entered a fighting stance and Sensei disappeared.

"You did not understand Lotus at all," Yono mocked. "You truly are a naïve Monkey Master."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked glaring. "Lotus said I must defeat you and that's what I intend to do!"

"If that is your wish so be it yo!" Yono declared as he smiled viciously. "But, first let me bring out someone I brought with me."

Ron had to cover his eyes for a moment when the Yono unleashed a bright yellow flash. Once he uncovered his eyes he saw _her_. "KP?" Ron asked in disbelief and fear.

However, before Kim could respond, the Yono appeared behind her and pierced her heart with his hand.

She was dead before she even touched the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron cried out and erupted into an explosion of blue fire; once again he had gone primordial like he did against the ninja so long ago. "I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU YONO!"

"YES!" Yono screeched delightfully. "GIVE INTO YOUR ANGER MONKEY MASTER!"

Ron appeared behind him and struck down with sharpened claws and struck towards the Yono only to be blocked. Ron wasn't done however and followed it up with a second claw strike, but was once again blocked.

Ron couldn't even grunt in frustration the Yono headbutted him hard and caused Ron to fall back.

When he opened his eyes he was in the darkness once again, but this time with Lotus already in front of him.

"_You must calm down Master or the Yono will control you," _Lotus tried to explain, but Ron refused to listen.

"HE KILLED HER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" Ron screeched simian like. "I WILL SMASH HIM!"

"_You told me you fight to protect her, did you not? But, she is beyond protection now, so why do you still fight?"_

_"____AND, WHAT AMY SUPPOSED TO DO? JUST LET HIM GET AWAY WITH KILLING HER? NO! I WILL AVENGE HER!"_

_"Revenge is naught but a fool's road to destruction," ____Lotus replied calmly. __"Would your beloved want that for you? No, you and I both know that it is not; you must accept what has happened here. A Master is one who can accept that not everything in your life will go the way you plan or hope for; sometimes loss is inevitable and you must accept it."_

_"____B-But…Without Kim what reason do I have to go on?" Ron muttered brokenly._

_"You must forge a new path, a new reason," ____Lotus said sympathetically. __"Or even adopt her path, her reason. Whatever it is you find, vengeance will never help you become a Master." _

Ron closed his eyes as he tried to stop his tears and when he opened them he saw the Yono staring down at him like he was a pathetic creature. "Is that all you can do?" Yono asked with a sadistic smile. "I just killed your reason for living; won't you take revenge for her?"

"Revenge is naught but a fool's road to destruction," Ron reiterated. "Vengeance will never help me become a Master."

"I see…" The Yono's aura disappeared as he landed gently on the ground and held out his paw to Ron. "Raise my naïve Monkey Master."

Ron grabbed the Yono's paw and was steadily raised to his feet; the Yono's body then transformed into a yellow ball of light and entered Ron's body much like how Lotus did.

Ron closed his eyes once again and when he opened them he was face to face with a kind looking Yono and a female counterpart monkey, Lotus, dressed exactly like Yono.

"I guess that's it," Yono said with a much kinder voice.

"So, now what? I have KP's murderer live inside of me?" Ron asked depressed.

"He may be good, but not really that smart huh? Yono asked Lotus who just giggled amusedly.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked despairingly.

"You naïve Master, I did not kill your love," Yono said slowly as if speaking to a child. "She was nothing but an illusion created to anger you."

Ron snapped his head toward the Yono so fast he actually cracked his neck. "Really?" Ron asked hopeful and the Yono nodded with a smile. "YEEESSS!"

"Since the day you were granted the Mystical Monkey Powers you have been my master," Yono explained cheerfully. "That is why I did not kill anyone when that pretender summoned me all those months ago."

Ron nodded with a smile before he stepped in front of Yono and punched the monkey on its head. "Ow yo!" Yono cried out nursing his bump.

"Never do something like that again," Ron said sternly. "Now let's get out of here and go see her."

"Our training has come to an end at last Stoppable-san," Sensei said happily when Ron awakened from his meditative state. "It is time we returned to Yamanouchi."

"And, to Kim," Ron added with a fully toothy smile.

"And, to Possible-san," Sensei said in agreement as he opened the portal and the two returned to exact spot they had left.

It was already evening when they returned, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that they both could hear the sounds of heavy combat outside. Not wasting anytime, the two burst out the doors to see a war in miniature going on.

Everywhere the two looked a fight was going on, a fire was burning, a friend was hurt and a friend had died; it was nothing but pure chaos!

Then the ninja that Ron had fought so long ago appeared before them with a one knee bow. "Sensei, I am so glad you have returned," the ninja said gratefully. "This is the second attack from Shingako since you have left; we were able to defeat them before, but barely! They are better organized this time! And, they've got some special warriors to add to their effectiveness."

"Where is Kim Possible?" Ron asked in a rush.

"She is down the cliff north from here! Sh—" Ron disappeared before the man could finish.

"Hang on KP," Ron whispered to himself as he jumped from tree to tree as quickly as he could. "I will not lose you again…"

Meanwhile Sensei was getting himself for a full on onslaught. "Who is Possible-san fighting?" Sensei asked as he readied his weapons.

"She, Hirotaka-taichou and Yori-san are fighting the Snake Master," the ninja said gravely as he prepared to jump into the fray.

That's the fifth chapter I hope you will enjoy it

Next chapter a fight between two masters and a romantic reunion

Review or PM me for any questions

Not all the credit is mine; Writer Sage supports me a lot and helps me express the story in a more reader friendly writing style.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters

Just to clear up some issues:

Ron and Sensei were in the Land of Masters for a year and a month; during this time Kim continued her training.

She is now part of Team Hirotaka; a team made up of her, Hirotaka and Yori.

Back to the story

Kim, Yori and Hirotaka were currently engaged in full combat against a boy that looked to be the same age as Kim. He was currently glowing green much like Ron glows blue using his Mystical Monkey Power. The man fought using Snake style kung fu for he was the Snake Master.

Despite knowing this style herself, Kim found it near impossible; the man was like a human snake!

She charged after him as fast as she could and tried to kick him in the gut, but he just bent out of the way. Yori tried to strike from the other side, but he ducked under her punch; not even waiting a second he struck both of their sides with a dagger strike.

The two rolled with the attack and stopped the attack from piercing them to badly, however the injury was still terrible enough to force them to hesitate. The Snake Master would have taken advantage of this, but he was forced to dodge the Fuma Shuriken that landed exactly where his neck was.

The man in hissed angrily and looked up to see Hirotaka smirking down at him; wondering why he noticed just in time that an exploding tag was connected to it. With a dive he dodged outside of the blast only to see Yori smirking at him.

Fuming, the Snake Master dived at her only to go through her! Disorientated he was not able to dodge the wire that wrapped around him. He turned his head to see Yori smirk triumphantly, but with a hiss he grabbed the wire and pulled so hard she went flying to him.

Before Yori could recover, the Snake Master grabbed her head and smashed her face into a tree. To matters even worse, he scrapped her face against the tree until she was smashed against the ground.

Kim, now in righteous fury, screamed murderously and charged the Snake Master only for him to dive over her. Caught off guard, she didn't notice the ninja wire wrap around her throat.

Shocked, she couldn't do anything as the Snake Master threw it over a branch and hung her like a witch. Grabbing the wire, she tried to pull herself free but found it was far too tight.

The Snake Master smirked as he watched the pitiful little girl struggle, but that unfortunately distracted him. The next thing he knew a kunai embedded in his hand. The pain was so sudden he dropped the wire in shock and Kim fell to the ground.

With a cough she clutched her throat and crawled over to Yori. Yori's face was very scratched up, but Kim did not have time to sympathize with her companion. With that realization, she started to shake Yori in to waking up.

Meanwhile, the Snake Master turned his attention Hirotaka who was glaring just as furiously as he was. With a battle cry, Hirotaka pulled out a pair of kunai and charged the Snake Master.

The Snake Master grinned and charged as well. Hirotaka kicked the man in the side sending him flying, but the man rolled and did a back flip recover. Hirotaka pressed his advantage and Shunshined in front of him preparing a double kunai strike to the kidneys.

The Snake Master wasn't fooled and knocked the kunai in the air, and then jumped up to catch both. Hirotaka had no time to dodge as the Snake Master descended back to the Earth and stabbed Hirotaka in the head.

Only for Hirotaka to go up in smoke and be replaced by a log; furious, the Snake Master looked around to see Hirotaka panting as he stood by an equally panting Kim and Yori.

"This isn't working," Kim panted out exhaustedly. "We need a plan."

"I agree," Yori breathed out; she was glad that her wounds weren't too bad. The worst was that she had a great deal of splinters stuck in her face. "He is far too powerful for us."

Hirotaka took a deep breath and finally said, "I need you distract him long enough for me to land one hit on him, do you think you can do that?"

Yori and Kim nodded in confirmation before Yori dashed once more towards the Snake Master. As Yori ran, Kim started to throw an array of shuriken and kunai at the man forcing him to dodge. Yori thought him totally unprepared to stop her attack until he threw a bunch of senbon needles at her…from his mouth. Yori ducked from them undeterred as Kim Shunshined behind him to dodge the needles.

The two girls struck with perfect synch, but the Snake Master simply ducked out of both of their punches causing the two to punch each other. As they recoiled in shock and pain, the man did two palm strikes to send the girls flying back. Both smashed in perfect unison to a tree behind them.

Not letting the pain stop them, they began to form hand seals together. _'Dragon, Horse, Monkey, Rat,_' the pair thought together.

"Sealing Arts: Binding White Rope Jutsu!" The two girls declared and pointed at the man as two ropes of light constricted the man in place. Such a low level jutsu could never hold a master of his caliber, but luckily it didn't have to hold for long.

Up in the air, Hirotaka was plummeting towards the man as he did two single handed hand seals. Yori and Kim could only look on in awe for they recognized the seals, but they never saw them done together _or _one handed.

"Fire style: Blazing Fist Jutsu!" Hirotaka announced as his right hand was engulfed in flames. "Thunder Style: Lightning Fist Jutsu!"

As Hirotaka's left hand became engulfed in lightning threw his fists out to pierce the man and finish this once and for all. However, the man allowed his green aura to explode and threw Hirotaka away. He crashed into Yori and the two slammed hard into a boulder and knocked the two unconscious. With a sinister victory grin, he turned towards Kim and said, "Hmm…I _sssee _you are not as weak as I thought you'd be, but I'm _pleasssed _to tell you _it'sss _time for you to die."

He casually walked to Kim who was still on the ground, but was desperately trying to get back up. As he watched his prey he could not help but shudder in pleasure as he imagined her head falling off and blood squirting everywhere. It would be a glorious first kill.

He was only a few inches from the Kim when he felt someone grab the back of his neck. "Why do you _ssstill ssstru—_" He began to question, but was caught off when the new blonde haired man effortlessly threw him away.

He went soaring through trees before his face sliding across the ground. He didn't get back up.

Kim could only stare at the familiar man in disbelief. "R-Ron?" Kim asked hesitantly and breathlessly.

Ron answered with a goofy grin and helped her to her feet. A half second later, she flung her arms around him and squeezed with all of her mite. "I-I missed you so, oh so much!" Kim said bawling her eyes out.

Ron hugged her as well though he couldn't share her sentiments exactly; it felt like only three hours to him. But, they were a horrifically long three hours. However, out of the corner of his eye he saw the man he had flung stir slightly.

Suddenly aware of the seriousness of the situation, Ron turned to Kim and said strongly, "KP, we can speak later, but right now you need to get Hirotaka and Yori to safety."

"Is the Academy safe yet?" Kim asked as she wiped her face and softly slapped her cheeks to get her "head back in the game".

"Sensei must have taken care of this by now." Kim nodded and Shunshined over to Hirotaka and Yori. She picked up the two of them and Shunshined away.

Pleased, Ron turned back to his enemy who had managed to stand back up. He glared angrily at Ron, but he was no longer glowing green. "Are you stupid dude?" Ron asked calmly. "You better turn that power of yours back on."

"One on one? I don't need _powersssjussst_ for _you_," the Snake Master retorted smugly.

"So, you think you can take me on without your powers? Be my guest, but don't whine the Ron beats you with his new mad fu skills," Ron said and flashed blue.

"A _Massster_? How unexpected," the Snake Master said with a vicious grin and flashed green.

"Huh…usually I'm a lot more frightened when someone glows green," Ron said thinking of Shego before he pulled out the Lotus Blade. He was surprised when the blade had already taken on a new form though you could barely tell. The blade's length had grown; originally the blade only reached a little past his knee compared to how it was the entire length of his leg.

"_Now that our powers have become one I have no need for those other shapes," _Lotus said to him in his head. _"Instead I have taken the form that would be the most ideal for you to wield." _

"_**Yes, I can sense that this form will be easiest for you to use,**_" Yono cut in. _**"Although the sword does still have some abilities left like the ability to channel you energy into it to sharpen the sword or increase its weight as well as allow you to release an energy slash."**_

"_Alright! I guess I gotta try my new badical powers out!' _Ron thought as he stared down the other Master.

The Snake Master was the first to go on the offensive by spitting out more needles at Ron who was quickly blocking each as fast as he could. Right when he parried the last needle the Snake Master Shunshined behind him, and tried to stab him with Hirotaka's forgotten kunai but Ron jumped in the air.

Channeling his power, Ron increased the weight of his blade and used the weight to plummet at an unexpected speed. The Snake Master managed to sidestep the blade and allow it to implant itself into the ground. Not bothered in the least, Ron placed his hand on top of the pommel and delivered a spin kick that sent the Snake Master flying.

The Snake Master threw the kunai at Ron as he flew away, but Ron parried it and caught it. Instantly he threw it back at the man only for him to disappear and reappear under him. With a leg grapple he sent Ron falling on top him of him and nearly delivered a dagger strike to his neck if Ron didn't manage to roll out of the way in time.

The Snake Master cursed as he slithered behind a boulder to regroup. Ron ran and grabbed the Lotus Blade before dashing toward the stone. He channeled his powers once again, but instead made the sword heavier and cut through the boulder like butter. The man was not there however, but rather Ron had cut down a log.

The man appeared behind Ron and tried to stab him in the back with a kunai only for Ron to cartwheel to the side and release an energy slash that the Snake Master dodged at the last second and once again spit out more senbon needles. In an effort to dodge Ron jumped in the air only to realize that the Snake Master had vanished.

He suddenly heard a sound to his right and his eyes widened at seeing the thirty needles flying at him. He once again used the sword to plummet faster and barely dodged all of the needles, but once he landed the Snake Master was already on him and kicked him in the face.

Ron mentally cursed that the Lotus Blade did not go flying with him and when he tried to summon it he lost focus as he was forced to dodge the shuriken. Next thing he knew he was forced to weave in and out from all directions as senbon, kunai and shuriken flew at him from all directions. Unfortunately, not all bad habits of his were gone and tripped on his feet and that moment was enough time for a kunai to imbed itself into his back.

The suddenness of the pain caused Ron to stop in surprise, but that was huge mistake as another kunai embedded itself into his back and then another and another. His arms and legs were riddled with shuriken and needles.

Ron cried out in pain as more kunai stabbed him through his stomach; he fell to his knees and puked up blood. He was in so much pain he couldn't even move as the Snake Master appeared before him in smug satisfaction.

"You were a far greater opponent than I have ever hoped for," the Snake Master said as he pulled a kunai out of Ron's back. Ron screamed in pain and closed his eyes; he was sure that this was it.

Inside of Ron's mind he turned towards the two balls of light. "Looks like this it," Ron told them despondently.

"_It is not yet over," _Lotus disagreed. _"You have not yet used your greatest power…just say 'Gokei' and you'll be able to beat this guy into the ground."_

"What? It's that simple?"

"_**Of course it is that easy you idiot! What would be the point of a power if it was difficult to use? Why don't you think once a while, hmm?" **_Yono mocked and Ron nodded.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the kunai a mere few centimeters from his neck. "GOKEI!" Ron cried out and with a great pillar of blue light the Snake Master was blown back and the weapons exploded off his body.

"Let me show you my true power," Ron said with a smirk as he climbed to his feet. Once again his body was engulfed in his simian blue aura except this time he was in full control of himself.

"W-What is th-this?" The Snake Master stuttered in fear of the raw power he felt coming off Ron.

Rather than answering, Ron simply disappeared and reappeared in front of him; the man did not even have time to block as Ron used his clawed hand to deliver a vicious uppercut. The Snake Master was blasted so far up that he could see all of Yamanouchi. But, before he could realize this Ron was in front of him and delivered a powerful punch that sent him flying towards the middle of the school.

Meanwhile, Sensei was running through the school and taking down each enemy ninja with a single palm strike. He felt the spike in Ron's power and was trying to take down as many enemies as he could before he went to help the boy.

Suddenly, an exhausted Kim appeared holding an unconscious Hirotaka and Yori. "Sensei, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you." Kim panted. "How's the fight going?"

"It appears mine and Stoppable-san's sudden reappearance has caused the enemy prefer a retreat," Sensei said cheerfully as he struck another ninja. "Take Hirotaka and Yori to the main hall to have their wounds treated with the others."

Kim nodded and Shunshined away just in time for the Snake Master to plummet right where she was standing a second earlier. The force of the fall was enough to create a deep crater, but Ron suddenly appeared on top of the man and punched him even further into the ground.

Ron stood up and placed his foot on the man's stomach; Ron opened up his hand and all of the sudden the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand. Menacingly, he pointed the sword to the Snake Master's throat and said, "Don't move or else."

All of the sudden a man materialized out of thin air wearing a black gi that hid his face. "I should have known that this was your doing," Sensei said bitterly.

"Took you long enough to figure out…" the man said smugly as he removed his hood to reveal an exact replica of Sensei's face except with a scar over his left eye. "…Brother."

'_Brother?'_ Ron thought in disbelief, but he didn't have further time to contemplate things because the evil old man struck Ron powerfully with an open palm strike that sent him flying into a wall despite being in Gokei state.

"The Monkey Master is a pitifully excuse of a warrior and the next time he as well as you and your school shall be crushed by my hand," the evil old man promised before he disappeared like he came and took the Snake Master with him.

Next chapter I will continue the story.

I am going to make two mini stories as well; the first being the past about Sensei and the other with Kim's training away from Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

"It was nineteen twenty-four," Sensei began. "Unlike now, ninjas were very much around; though no one but a ninja actually knew this. But, the story begins in this very school, Yamanouchi, which was three times larger in both population and in area…

_In a circle two boys were meditating while a red aura surrounded them; the boys were identical twins. As one, the boys opened their eyes and stood up. "Why must Sensei train us so hard in the art of meditation?" One of the boys complained._

"_I know!" The other one agreed. "We're the Dragon Masters! We should be fighting evil ninjas and protecting the world like the Legends did!"_

"_It's totally unfair!" The first continued to whine. "It's already been two years since we started to train to our Dragon Master abilities! But, do we get anything? NO! The Tiger and Bear Masters get their Master Weapon and we get NOTHING!"_

"_He didn't even give us a clue as to what we're supposed to do either!" The other boy grumbled as an elderly muscular man appeared with a long katana strapped to his back._

_The two boys instantly bowed and said, "Sensei."_

"_You were supposed to be training," Sensei scolded the two boys._

"_We were, but still nothing happened," the first boy said bitterly._

"_Yeah, neither of us have taken a single step forward since the moment we started two years ago!"_

_Sensei winced and looked at them sadly. _'Hmm…It seems that it is time I tell them…'

_Sensei gestured for the three of them to sit down and the two boys did so. Letting out a morose sigh, Sensei explained, "As you both obviously know you both have the power of the Dragon residing within you…" the two nodded. "…However, what you do not know it that only one of you can become the Dragon Master."_

_They jumped to their feet in disbelief and yelled in stereo, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_

_Sensei winced at their hurt expressions and had to look away from the betrayal in their eyes. "The moment one of you reaches Gokei, the other will lose all of his Dragon Power as well as all of his ki…Once one of you reaches Gokei the other must stop being a shinobi forever."_

_The two boys stared at each other in shock and then looked at their sensei. "Is there any way for us to know which one is the Dragon Master?"The first boy asked._

"_No Tatsu," Sensei said carefully. "Only time shall tell us which one of you shall reach the mantle of Dragon Master."_

_The other boy closed his eye to stop the tears from flowing. "DARN IT!" He screamed and shunshined away._

_It was not for several hours that the boy was found sitting on a tree branch at the edge of a cliff by a young girl at around ten years old. "Just leave Naia-chan," the boy said never taking his eyes off the scenery._

"_I had heard what happened and I am sorry," Naia said sympathetically. "But, I do not understand why you left so abruptly Tatsuo-kun."_

"_Are you kidding me?" Tatsuo asked looking at the girl like she had grown a second head. "I just learned my dream is unreachable! I always hoped that one day my brother and I would be called 'the Legendary Dragon Brothers'. But, now I learned that not only is that impossible but should I reach Dragon Master then I will strip my brother of his ability to be even a ninja."_

"_It must be a very heavy burden to carry," Naia said understanding and Tatsuo can only nod as tears fell freely._

_However, before Naia could comfort Tatsuo any further they both sensed a strange power coming from the mountain. Without a moment's hesitation, the two shunshined to the source as fast as they could; by the time they reached the school three men were already standing at the gate. Two looked to be around twenty-five or twenty-six years in age while the last was an elderly man._

_The guards lay dead at their feet._

_In an instant Sensei appeared with his katana drawn. "Everyone stay back," he ordered as he shifted his stance and prepared for battle._

_One of the men spoke confidently to the elder, "Proceed as planned?"_

_The old man simply nodded and the two disappeared. Sensei used that very moment to appear in front of the elderly man and strike with the katana. The elder dodged quickly and jumped back with a smirk._

"_Who are you?" Sensei snarled as he charged forward._

_The elder just watched the man boringly and when Sensei swung his sword down the man caught it easily with his hand. "Who am I?" The elder asked with a smirk. "My name matters not to the dead."_

'Hmm…His power it's astounding! If I am to win this then I will have to go further than this state.' _Sensei instantly jumped backward, crouched and screamed, "GOKEI!"_

_Instantly Sensei was surrounded in a blue aura that was the shape of a monkey. "Lend me your strength Lotus."_

_The elder laughed tauntingly. "Gokei so early? Are you afraid of me?" The elder mocked._

"_Do you think you are speaking to a child?" Sensei said preparing himself. "Get over yourself!"_

_The elder glared and flared up a dark aura much different from a Master's. With a snarl the elder charged at an unbelievable speed, but Sensei dodged it. With a back flip, Sensei kicked the man's chin sending him flying. _'Now's my chance!'_Sensei thought._

_With a pulse of his aura, Sensei released a blast that captured the elder in. "Negative weight," Sensei said clearly and calmly._

_The man had no chance as he shot up through the sky at near supersonic speed. When Sensei could only see a speck left of the man he calmly said, "Twenty tons."_

_At a speed that WAS supersonic the elderly man crashed straight into the ground creating a large crater; a fall so horrific that it should have crushed the man like a fly on a windshield. However, the man not only managed to survive, but he actually was on his knees._

_He glared at Sensei before bent over and spit up blood. With a slight groan the man stood to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you," The man said as he popped his shoulder into place. "You truly are a powerful human."_

"_Powerful?" Sensei laughed. "This is not even close to my true power!"_

"_I see…You might very well be a match for my power," the elder mused amused and Sensei pointed the Lotus Blade at the man._

"_If you have another power then you better show me if you wish to survive this battle," Sensei told him seriously._

"_Hmm…You are an interesting one, would you mind telling me your name?"_

"_Before you ask someone's name you should first tell your own."_

"_Very well…You can call me Buringa Jigoku."_

"_I am Sarutobi Osamu the thirty-ninth Headmaster of Yamanouchi."_

"_Well Sarutobi-san I hope you have chosen your successor," Jigoku mocked._

_Osamu could only chuckle at that. "I doubt that would be needed Buringa-san."_

_Before Osamu could react, Jigoku vanished before his very eyes. He was about to put up his guard when he felt a crushing pain in his stomach and he looked down to see Jigoku's fist in his stomach before the man pulled back and punched again with such force that Osamu was sent flying across the clearing._

_Osamu managed to skid to a stop, but he fell to his hands and knees. It couldn't be helped; he started to spit up blood himself._

_As Osamu watched Jigoku approached he couldn't help but ask again, "Who are you?"_

_Jigoku started to grin evilly. "I am the bringer of Hell."_

"_The prophecy has begun then."_

"_What prophecy?" Jigoku asked skeptically. "I wouldn't waste your final words like this Sarutobi."_

_Osamu shakily stood up only to be kicked backward by Jigoku; he slammed straight into the mountain and the tip came crashing down around them. Osamu cursed as he felt his ribs break._

_Jigoku grinned as he dashed forward to provide the finishing move and end this battle once and for all, but a little girl stood in front of him and spread her arms out protectively. "STOP!" Naia demanded harshly. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY GRANDPA!"_

_Osamu, in his half dead state, whispered out, "Naia…leave…"_

_Jigoku barked out laughter at the stupidly brave little girl. "Well isn't this hilarious? The stupid little girl thinks she can save her grandpa! HAHAHAHA! This is why humans are so weak! They idiotically think they can do anything if the just try a lot! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Preparing for a dagger strike he swung towards Naia. "DIE YOU PATHETIC HUMAN SCUM!"_

_Naia closed her eyes and prepared for the end because she refused to just leave her grandpa…But, the blow did not come. After a few second, Naia opened her eyes to see Tatsuo and Tatsu in Dragon Master Mode blocking his hand._

"_Don't underestimate humans," Tatsuo said in a hard voice. "We gain incredible strength from protecting those precious to us!"_

_Jigoku just laughed as he pulled his arm back causing the two boys to stumble; without a second's hesitation, Jigoku kicked both boys back._

_Tatsuo recovered quickly and charged at Jigoku only for the elderly man to crouch on the ground and do a leg sweep. Tatsuo crashed hard onto the ground and Jigoku slammed his leg into the boy's torso._

_Furious at the scream of pain from his brother, Tatsu recklessly dashed at Jigoku only to be punched in the face with such force that he went flying into the weary looking Naia knocking the both of them out._

_Tatsuo tried to get up and help his brother, but Jigoku's foot pressed him right back into the ground. "So, this is the extent of your power?" Jigoku mocked._

_Tatsuo stopped struggling and went still; Jigoku would have thought the boy had died if he wasn't crying. '_I…I can't do anything…_' Tatsuo thought pitifully. '_…I just wanted to protect them…Sarutobi-sensei…Naia-chan…Tatsu…Am I really that weak? Is all I can do is lay beneath the mud of my enemy's boot…? NO! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! I JUST NEED MORE **POWER**!_'_

"_AAAAAHHHHH!" Tatsuo screamed angrily and Jigoku found himself flung from the boy as a giant pillar of red light shot to the sky. When the dust cleared, Tatsuo had regained his footing as he stood before Jigoku with a red aura. Much like Sarutobi's Monkey Aura, the Dragon Aura was shaped like it. From Tatsuo's back red aura wings had sprouted, his feet and hands were now covered in claws, and his face had a distinct dragon look to it with the extended snout and fangs._

_Jigoku just scoffed at the power and appeared in front of the boy delivering a straight punch only for Tatsuo to catch his fist. "Why do you fight?" Jigoku asked with a sneer._

"_To protect what is precious to me," Tatsuo answered as he released the fist and jumped in the air to deliver a double kick. Jigoku slid back a couple of inches before stopping himself._

_Pressing his advantage, Tatsuo shunshined in front of him to deliver a palm strike to the elder's chest, but Jigoku caught his fist. Instantly, Tatsuo twisted to deliver a side karate chop, but that arm was blocked by Jigoku's forearm._

_Thrown off balance, Tatsuo couldn't stop Jigoku kneeing him in the stomach or the uppercut that followed it up. He was lucky enough to be able to land on his feet however, but his recovery was too late as Jigoku appeared in front of him and smashed his face into the ground. Not once, not twice, but three times._

_Tatsuo found his new power leave him, but before he could be put out of his misery a flash of blue appeared and punched Jigoku down the cliff instantly. "W-What?"Tatsuo stuttered out painfully._

"_Tatsuo it's me," the blue aura said for Tatsuo could not see anyone within._

"_S-Sarutobi-sensei?" Tatsuo asked wondering how the aura became so…so solid. "What is going on?"_

"_This is what you call 'Senkei' and it is the highest mode a Master has ever reached. The key to accessing this power is only passed from sensei to sensei; it was my own master who had taught me how to use it."_

"_But, what is Senkei?" Tatsuo asked, but Osamu shook his head and grabbed Tatsuo shoulder. With a blue flash, the two appeared at the base of the cliff away from Tetsu and Naia._

"_There now we can some privacy," Osamu said in a voice that frightened Tatsuo for some reason. "You see Tatsuo there are two sides of every Master power: the Koken of Light and the Yono of Darkness."_

_Tatsuo nodded for he already knew that part. "In order to reach the level of Senkei you must first find a balance between the two," Osamu continued. "Once you've done then they must fuse into a single power: the Kyukyoku of Balance. When you achieve that you will achieve Senkei."_

"_But, what is it?" Tatsuo asked again._

"_To put it simply, it is the power to turn your emotions into raw power."_

"_Why are you telling me this Sensei if it is only supposed to be passed onto senseis?" Tatsuo asked wearily._

"_Because once I kill Buringa Jigoku, I'll succumb to my own injuries…" Osamu said as he coughed up some blood as they heard a sinister cackle._

"_That was quite educational Sarutobi, but you should have known I was listening in," Jigoku said appearing in front of the master and pupil._

"_Indeed I did." Osamu laughed. "I just didn't want you asking me how you died in the afterlife!"_

"_DON'T THINK I'LL D—" Jigoku was cut off as he suddenly felt a pain like he hadn't ever felt before. He looked down to see Jigoku with his arm straight through his entire torso! As he faded away only one thing passed through his lips…"Impossible…"_

_The dark energy that had swarmed Jigoku since he appeared shot out of his body and flew away. Sensei chuckled darkly as he felt the life drain from his being. "Sensei!" Tatsuo cried out as he grabbed his master. "Sensei don't go!"_

_Osamu put his hand on Tatsuo head and ruffled his hair playfully. "Well done Tatsuo…" Osamu said finally and the boy could only cry as his master slowly passed on._

'The prophecy has begun…I hope the next Monkey Master Stoppable Ron or as the people from his land call him Ron Stoppable can defeat the Darkness rather than just the host…_' Osamu thought with a smile before the last of his life energy drained._

_Tatsuo could do nothing as he felt his master's heart slowly come to a stop…his breath slip away…his eyes glaze over…the boy knew it was the end…_"

Sensei had to wipe away a stray tear before he could continue...

there will be a second chapter that will explain the evil twin and then the storie will continue

also i want to thank writer sage for all hos help with the beta reading and putting the story into what you know

also i thank you all for the over 1000 hits

please review the story or pm me for any questions


End file.
